


Foolish

by Gunschute



Series: Crossroads Collections [3]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Angst, Pre-Relationship, and a two parter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-01-07 14:45:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12235008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gunschute/pseuds/Gunschute
Summary: Love makes you do stupid things.Or is it just the atmosphere?





	1. Grit

An annoyed grumble left Crosshairs as he squinted into the dust storm that had kicked up. Without the aid of his goggles, he could hardly see anything. Even  _ with  _ them the sight of the Wreckers down below was hazy.

Comms were useless, and processors swam from magnetic fields strong enough to cause a Cybertronian to be out of sorts.

And that's why  **they** were here. A dangerous location with a dangerous job no one else dare take. That's what the Wreckers  _ lived _ for. The challenge merely excited them.

Even if this particular location caused more nuisances than any other mission beforehand.

Crosshairs had decided to put his fancy goggles to use— clambering up to get a bird's-eye view, however muffled it was in this storm. A servo rubbing at his helm as he once again scoured over the land beneath him, triple-checking as he got use to the grainy view.

And he was moments away from deciding it all clear when the faint tells of Cybertronians approaching caught his attention. Prompting Crosshairs to zoom in and filter through a few different settings until he finally got the clearest image possible.

The Cybertronians where flanking out to surround the Wreckers left below and practically blinded— Crosshairs could only figure that'd mean they had technology similar to his goggles. Which made sense given the intel they'd received.

The paratrooper tried his communication systems, even though he already knew they wouldn't work. But shot straight up into a standing position when one of the Decepticons below crouched down with what he assumed was a sniper rifle— one that aimed right for Roadbuster.

Crosshairs didn't  _ think _ , if he had he'd probably had gone for his gun instead of his first impulse. Which was to slide partly down the rock face of his perch before using the strength in his legs to kick off with enough power to launch himself right at the mech in danger.

Colliding hard and immediately catching Roadbuster off guard. Crosshairs landed heavily atop the Wreckers’ leader, not even surprised when the emerald mech growled and hit him.

“Crosshairs?! Whot th’  _ bloody pit _ ?!” Roadbuster admonished when he quickly realized who was atop him. Pausing when something dripped onto him. Roadbuster quickly ran a servo over the spot, raising it up closer to inspect it. 

“We’ve been found, they got us surrounded,” Crosshairs announced, hissing as Topspin yanked the paratrooper up to his pedes. Servo reaching up to clamp over side— suddenly realizing an overwhelming pain there.

“Ye got yer  _ dumbaft  _ **hurt** ,” Roadbuster had reached the same conclusion almost simultaneously. Pushing to his pedes and startling as a bullet whizzed by close enough for him to actually hear it. “ _ Frag _ , c’mon guys les show ‘em who they're fraggin’ wit’.”

A servo clamped Crosshairs’ shoulder, steadying the paratrooper as he'd almost toppled over. Roadbuster turning and firing blind shots off in the direction of his more recent attack.

“Get down an’ dun’ get shot again,” Roadbuster barked, having to release Crosshairs in favour of dealing with a Decepticon that had decided to rush in and take them head on.

Crosshairs didn't really have a say in denying the order, systems shutting him down due to all the negative feedback he was now dealing with.


	2. Grief

When Crosshairs next came to, it was in a bout of confusion and blurred vision. He was pretty sure he would have jerked right up to his pedes if it weren't for whoever had reached out and forced him to stay down. The action causing momentary panic before Crosshairs was able to register that he’d heard a familiar voice.

“Whoa,” It was  _ Roadbuster’s.  _ Everything started to come back to the paratrooper as that realization hit him and he restarted his optics— azure hues blinking open to the sight of the darker green mech by Crosshairs’ side, “Yer in no condition ta be movin’ so fast, idiot.”

“Are Tops an’ Lead okay?” Crosshairs spoke up, attempting yet again to sit up and being none too gently shoved back down a second time— bringing the pain in the paratrooper’s side to his attention finally.

“They're fine,” Roadbuster reassured, before flicking Crosshairs heavily on the antenna on the side of his helm, earning a soft ‘ _ ow _ ’ for the act, “Now d’ye wanna tell meh  _ exactly _ what th’  **Pit** it was ye  **_thought_ ** ye were pullin’ back there?” 

Crosshairs reached up, rubbing at his stinging antenna and looking at Roadbuster as if confused by the question, “Savin’ yer dammed life, obviously.”

Clearly, that wasn't the correct answer— not that anything probably would have been in this case— for all it earned the paratrooper was a stern glare, before Roadbuster spoke up again, “By tryin’ ta git  _ yerself _ murdered instead?”

“‘m fine,” Crosshairs countered, pushing up to a sitting position. This time Roadbuster didn't bother stopping him, stepping back and letting Crosshairs agitate the nasty bullet wound he'd sustained due to his impulsive actions. The Wreckers’ leader didn't miss how Crosshairs’ faceplates contorted in pain.

“Medic says yer not gonna be able ta transform fer at least ah week,” the emerald mech piped up, “Crosshairs… ah few more inches higher an’ over an’ it woulda hit yer Spark. Ye should have taken th’ guy out first. Or at least made an’ attempt t’ call out.”

Crosshairs refused to look at Roadbuster, staring at the wall that was suddenly  _ oh so much more interesting  _ then the mecha before him that was obviously starting up a lecture. He's been through so many of those due to his reckless actions they started not to faze him.

“Ah refuse ta lose one ‘f mah own because they're too reckless ta think things through,” Roadbuster snapped his digits, easily gaining optic contact back from Crosshairs with the act, “Listen ta me. What  _ happened _ out there? Do Ah gotta ground ye ta base fer awhile.”

Crosshairs took a deep ventilation, unable to hold his leader's gaze any longer— looking down to his servos in an almost sheepish fashion. Giving the welding to his wound a poke before he dared speak up with a low voice, “Ah panicked.”

Roadbuster blinked, not expecting a sincere answer, or at least one like  _ that _ . A frown forming on the emerald Wrecker’s face, and when he spoke up again his voice had lowered as well, “Panicked?”

“.... Ah thought Ah was gonna lose ya…” It took everything Crosshairs had to utter that sentence out. Months ago, Hound had called him out on his apparently rather obvious attachment for his leader. Something about the look in Crosshairs’ optics when Hound came to haul him off for a mission that would benefit with a paratrooper.

“What.” That's all Roadbuster could get out for a moment, almost stuttering in confusion as he quickly pieced together more to add to the singular word, “Ye shouldn't be worried about any of us. We ain't easy ta take down. Ye  _ know _ this.”

Finally, Crosshairs managed once more to look up to Roadbuster, frustration painting it's way across the paratrooper’s features, “Everyone Ah've ever loved has died. Ah can  **_never_ ** seem ta keep it from happenin’. An’ Ah can't lose you  **_too_ ** .”

Loved.

The word actually brought hesitancy to Roadbuster, “Doesn't mean ye can make stupid mistakes like that, Crosshairs. Ye almost  _ died _ .”

“So did you! Why can’t ya see that?!” Finally, Crosshairs pushed completely up to his pedes. Hissing loudly due to the pain the strain brought to him, but pushing past Roadbuster regardless. Sitting still wasn't doing him any good. Not with the way this conversation was heading. “I'd gladly die ta not have ta go through that scrap again.”

Roadbuster sighed, not entirely comfortable with the conversion at all. Arms crossing across the Wrecker’s chest as he stared at Crosshairs’ back, “Tha’s stupid. Ah ain't gonna let ye go out until ye get over this suicidal mindset. Ah can't have mah men jumping in front ah bullets like crazy mechas.”

Crosshairs groaned, shaking his helm, “An’ Ah can't sit by an’ let ya  _ die _ . Not if Ah can help it.” Slowly, Crosshairs turned back around to face the emerald mech, azure optics locking to the ones hidden behind Roadbuster’s visor, “I love you.”

“... lay back down. Ye shouldn' be up anyways. Ah'll go let th’ medic know yer awake.” With that, Roadbuster turned on his heel and hurried out. Leaving Crosshairs alone to stare after his leader’s back— dejected, in pain and now alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahaha, finally finished this. You're welcome.


End file.
